The Pocky Game
by xPepsiChanx
Summary: A kiss?. No?. Who knows what happens when in the game of.. THE POCKY GAME.. With our two faithful heroes Mercedes and Phantom


**A/N = Yes.. I decided to make this one of PhantomxMercedes.. Which involve.. The Pocky game!. - To those who don't know what the hell the 'Pocky Gane' is. It's when one end bites, a little, onto the chocolate end. While the other bites the biscuit end. And they slowly make their way to meeting up with eachother, aka their lips. And then break it off with a heartful, loving Kiss c: - However it can't break! And I decided to make this dedicated to three people: Emily, Nancy and Kyra. xD.**

A small, not really small I mean by her frame, with absolutely amazingly silk blonde hair. Walked about through her hometown. Waiting for someone it seemed, cause she always glanced over at a clock near her. She huffed and puffed. "He's.. Late". The silked blonde haired female said, sitting down on the bench. Her ears twitched to a sound of running footsteps, being the elf that she is. She had amazing hearing. She looked back and saw a blonde haired silked man also, running over to her. She stood up "Phantom. You're la-". The male caught his breath and held up his index finger in a sign of wait a moment. He then held up a red box, to which had the words 'Pocky' encounted over it. "Let's do. .The game". He said, with multiple pausings when he spoke. "Game?." She tilted her head in confusion. Phantom stood up straight and nodded. Catching his breath fully now. "The Pocky Game" He said, with a smile. He was still holding it out, and it looked like his pickup line. To which she could remember. 'I prefer a smile on a girls face' was his pickup line, also holding a rose out. But this time, to her eyes it.. Was pocky. "the.. What game?" She responded a few seconds later after thinking to herself. "Mercedes.. You don't know what the pocky game is?.." Phantom said in confusion. "No.. Obviously.." She responded back.

So Phantom sat down on the bench, and told Mercedes the 'rules' and the way to play the Pocky Game. To which when he said they were going to meet up for the kiss, her face lit up in a redish pink manner. When he was done explaining, he looked over at her "soo.. Can we?" He said with a big, eager smile. As if he was a child opening up Christmas presents and getting what he wished for. "I-I guess.." Mercedes said, turning her head to look away. "If anything I want the chocolate end-" She said before Phantom could finish saying "Dibs on the chocolate end". Mercedes giggled when she saw Phantom's adorable pouting face. "Sorry. I was faster" She said. Phantom then opened up the top lid, and tried getting the package open. But no luck, Mercedes then grabbed the bag from him. She pulled out one of her arrows from a green light when she held her hand out. She then stabbed the bag and slid it to the side. Opening the package. She then looked at him. "Shut up. I know what you wanna say." Phantom said, grabbing the bag from her. He then pulled out one of the pocky sticks, then grabbed the other biscuit end. Then handed it out to Mercedes. She was blushing, once again. Then gulped. She grabbed it from Phantom when he said to take it first. She then placed the little tip part into her mouth, holding it between her teeth. And stopped holding it. She looked away. "T-There.." She mumbled a little. Phantom chuckled, and leaned in, biting the biscuit area as is. _Mercedes' whole face lit up in a redish pink manner like before! _

As Mercedes noticed the other elvens had stopped and looked at the two, her face gotten darker. She wasn't used to seeing her elven kind watching her. She shook her head, a little. Not enough to break the pocky stick though. She took a small bite towards Phantom when he did, the same time without realizing it. They began.. 'Nibbling' as you can say to each other. When it came close to them ending up kissing, the pocky stick broke. To which Mercedes held her hand out and caught the remaining piece of the pocky stick. "Looks like we lost." To which she sighed in relief, not really prepared to share a kiss. And then let out a giggle, Phantom wrapped his arms around her and shook his head while pulling her close. "Nope. Not yet." He chuckled, and leaned in. Giving her a kiss on the lips without needing a reason to. Then leaned out and laughed a little at how red her face was. "Phantom! You- That-.. " She puffed up her cheeks. "Meanie.." Is what she said in return when she was able to speak normally without stuttering. "I'm sorry, I had to." He chuckled and slowly stopped laughing. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, but instead. Kissed her forehead. "Let's play the game, again and later." Was his response after. "I'm fine with that." Mercedes said, with a small smile. Then laughed also when she saw his face was blushing a little _"The first time I saw Phantom blush!"_

**A/N= Not really long as I thought of. Then again why would it be?. c: No there will be no seqsfkljaf MORE. LOL Not unless you guys ask for it. But this is what I wanted to do, when I saw 'COOKIES AND CREAM POCKY' DUHHHHH.. Anyway ouo I hoped you like it~**


End file.
